


Aren't You Tempted Chapter 16 FanArt

by xVanillax



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVanillax/pseuds/xVanillax
Summary: An illustration for chapter 16 of the FanFic Aren't you tempted from sleepyNella. Gohan and Piccolo are meeting in the garden before the dinner party. Piccolo comforting Gohan after Gohan's panic attack.
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan, Piccolo/Son Gohan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Aren't You Tempted Chapter 16 FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyNella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyNella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aren't You Tempted?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126466) by [sleepyNella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyNella/pseuds/sleepyNella). 




End file.
